


Precious Date Time.

by gogolmon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogolmon/pseuds/gogolmon
Summary: Mammon wants to take you out on a proper date, without any of his brothers interfering. Will he be able to successfully take you on a small getaway vacation date without them knowing?
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Precious Date Time.

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence of course, the three brothers coming into your room to hang out. Mammon mainly because he was already  _ always _ here to the point he’s actually started leaving  _ even more _ of his things here such as a change of clothes and even shampoo and conditioner in your bathroom that was connected in your room. Yes, he has showered in there before when he claims he’s too lazy to trek all the way back to his own room to shower in his bathroom there. He also claims that because he’s your boyfriend, he has the right to be here whenever he wanted and to spend the night in your room how he wanted. Levi was here because he wanted to show you a new mobile game you thought you’d be interested in, some mobile otome game or dating sim and it had a lot of hot characters—both male, female, and non-binary—and was showing you the character profiles. Beel meanwhile was here because usually with Mammon and Levi, it meant binge watching  _ some show _ and that meant  _ food _ and he wasn’t going to miss the chance to have some delicious yummy snacks.

So here you were, pretty much sandwiched between the three boys. You were leaning against Beel’s chest comfortably, hearing him munch on whatever chips he had in his hands now and he was being surprisingly careful to not let any crumbs fall onto your shirt or hair, and if it did, he’d carefully brush it off before continuing to eat.

Mammon was on your left side, head resting on your stomach as his legs pretty much tangled up with your left leg and keeping your trapped there whereas Levi was on your right side, comfortably laying against your leg but careful not to put too much weight lest your leg goes numb and tingly from the loss of flowing blood in that area.

Mammon had complained about Beel and Levi joining them, saying how it was “Supposed to be just me here!” because to Mammon, he was trying to go for a date night with you without taking you out since you had once told him that you would rather much prefer to stay home then always going out for dates, but going out every once in awhile was nice. And Mammon, being the oh so great demon he was, wanted to prove to you that he could make  _ anything _ romantic. Even a night staying home was the usual thing.

At least until Beel and Levi decided to join them.

Mammon was currently pouting, his complaints dying down not too long ago as he made himself more comfortable against you with a huff. You run your fingers through his hair, eyes focused on the anime that Levi put on. Something about it being a new anime that came out, you weren’t really paying attention other than the fact he was excited.

All you knew was that the silver haired demon was rather complacent for the time being with your attention, nuzzling his nose against your stomach and trying to press himself closer only to grumble how his brothers were taking up too much of you to fully have you in his arms; you had to suppress the giggle that was tickling the back of your throat, knowing Mammon would throw an embarrassed fit that he definitely wasn’t actually complaining and you were only hearing things with a red face.

More often than not, he reminded you of a puppy who just needed endless love and affection. A  _ lot _ of it. Not that you actually minded, Mammon was warm and you grew used to his presence in your room and he made a good cuddle buddy too. Not to mention his cologne smells nice or the way he smelled after he had just got done taking a shower and the scent of aftershave or body wash was still lingering on his skin. 

Not that you would ever admit that out loud to him either, but maybe you  _ could _ admit to it just a little, to stroke his ego a bit more.

More minutes pass and the streaming of the anime is finally over, Levi getting up and taking the disc out carefully and putting it back inside the case. 

“Thanks for watching it with me!” Levi’s tone is elated, eyes sparkling as he gathers up the other cases and put them back into the box set. You feel Beel shift, moving to pick up whatever empty wrappers, boxes, or bags he left in his wake of eating.

“The food was delicious..~” He rumbles, leaving the room with a “I’m still hungry… Time for dessert.” and a stomach growl being heard. Levi snorts before gathering up the rest of his things, flashing a smile at you, “Let’s continue watching more anime later, and let’s discuss our theories too!” before he leaves the room as well, satisfied.

Mammon groans, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face more into your stomach. “Finally, they’re gone! I thought they’d never leave! Dammit! Ya know, this was supposed to be  _ our _ time together! Not being interrupted by my brothers!”

Ah yes, there was the whining. Or at least more of it.

You sympathetically pat Mammon’s head, chuckling quietly and shaking your head. “It can’t be helped. Everyone’s home so it’s not like we can escape that. And even if we went out on a date into the town, someone was bound to follow us or join us.” Mammon makes a noise at your words, groaning even louder in protest at that. 

“I don’t want them joining us whatsoever! Tell ya what, you and me, just us! We’ll go somewhere real nice. You can count on the Great Mammon for that!” You raised an eyebrow at Mammon, wondering just what it was that he was going to plan but didn’t get an answer as he shifted to get up on the bed and you followed suit, crawling under the covers and nestling up immediately into his side as he wraps one arm around you, the other holding onto his D.D.D. and looking up something. You try to take a peek only for him to gently push your head into his chest, causing you to squirm and feeling the way his laughter rumbles in his chest. “Can’t have ya seein’ what I’m planning you know~” The way he breathes the words and how it ruffles your hair just a little at the top of your head as you humming, snuggling further into him.

“It better be good then, Mammon. A night or two just by ourselves without your brothers around? Sounds like a good little getaway date,” you half joked, feeling the way his body tenses and then warms. You could tell he was blushing even  _ without _ having to directly look at his face. He was too cute, and  _ too _ easy to read at times. But you loved him nonetheless.

Snuggling yourself further into him and tangling your legs together, you let your eyes slip close as you listen to his heartbeat and he’s gently running his fingers over the small of your back and it felt nice. Incredibly nice. Enough that it was soothing and it was lulling you even further to sleep, your eyelids feeling heavy and sluggish with it. All you wanted to do was stay awake a bit longer, but that seemed almost entirely  _ impossible _ now with the way Mammon’s cologne was wafting into your noise, kinda like a calming incense scent while his body warmth seeped into yours and the motions of his fingers against your skin on your back just kept dragging the sleep more and more over your body.

You had barely done much today, at least not enough to feel  _ this _ tired but then again, maybe you were more tired than you originally expected; especially having been up late quite a few nights due to Mammon’s and Levi’s antics mainly, not that you minded all that much since spending time with the two was always fun.

Except when  _ all _ the brothers ended up in the same room and causing some sort of chaos between them only for Lucifer to try and calm everyone down, but not even that always worked a hundred percent of the time.

So when you finally got lulled to the ever pull of sleep trying to gently wash over you like gentle waves—especially since Mammon actually bought you one of those sound machines that play certain relaxing sounds like rainfall or gentle city noise or the sounds of a fireplace crackling—you couldn’t help but think that you really  _ wouldn’t _ mind something like that if it meant that Mammon was with you, enjoying it alongside you.

You barely manage to hear Mammon whispering: “Goodnight… I love you..~”

It was soft, sweet enough that you could’ve easily mistaken it as your imagination but it brings a smile to your lips, curling your fingers ever so carefully into his shirt to indicate you heard his words and he responds with wrapping his other arm around you finally—putting down the phone by gently tossing it to the other side of the bed since he was much too comfortable to twist around to set it on the nightstand. 

That and you looked way too peaceful and comfortable in this position that he’d feel guilty for moving.

“Goodnight, Mammon.. I love you too… Sweet dreams, my favorite boy..” You murmur softly, no longer fighting sleep and letting yourself slip into dreamland, your breaths evening out as the demon of greed carefully presses a kiss to your temple.

He watches you for a moment, memorizing your features in the dark such as the way your hair fell against your face and he brushed it away, how your lips parted slightly in your sleep and how he wanted to kiss those soft lips of yours. Brushing his fingers against his cheeks and noting just how soft your skin was.

His chest felt fuzzy and warm, tight in a way that he felt  _ prideful _ . He was  _ yours _ and you were  _ his _ . The fact that you called him your favorite boy had brought a glow to his cheeks, mostly out of embarrassment but also a sense of pride.

But he couldn’t lay here admiring your features forever, as much as he would  _ love _ to, he had to wake up early tomorrow to try and get more research done for that well needed little getaway vacation date. 

He just hoped his brothers wouldn’t try to tag along and ruin it though.


End file.
